Rangers and Swords
by Samurai Jay
Summary: Welcome to the world of Pokemon... Mid evil style. This story will explain some of the rules, reasons, and origins of our favorite Pokemon story. We have the origin of the Rangers, and the regions. Also we have a huge amount of adventure, fights, and a good plot line written out and planned for you all
1. Chapter 1

A man smiles in a tavern as he gets his current assignment. He is about 5 foot 10 inches, dappled in colored plate armor of blue, green, and a dark brown. The key item to him is a shield on his back with the blue water drop of Team Aqua. His face is simple with brown eyes, black hair in a buzz cut, and a tattoo of a fireball on both sides of his cheek that seem to move from time to time. The most noticeable thing on him through is the six large stones colored differently on a wristband on his arm. His name is Sir Avonmora of the River Raiders.

The contract he has in his hand is for the capture of a female ranger that is rumored to be livening in the viridian forest. She has information on something of value for the King of White wing one of the many kingdoms of Kanto. Avonmora looks at the contract as he walks outside to tell his group to move out.

Outside sitting around are a medium sized group of 4 humans and their a stored pokemon walking around the busy tavern inside the Guild town. The armored man smiles and sees his Pokemon waiting near by ready for action and they seem happy to see him.

First up is a fragador named "Water Fang" The next two Pokemon are a plusel and minum pair, the fourth Pokemon is a swellow.

Avonmora smirks and waves to his men and everyone begins to get up and get ready to move out picking up bags, packing things away, saddling up Pokemon and doing last minute prep work on Pokemon. First of the people to rise is a female with black hair and a lightning bolt tattoo on her cheek. She is dressed in some right fitting leather armor made for ease of movement and a skirt made out of leather strips with iron strip attached to them. The next human is called Blade by the rest of the mercenaries and is dressed like a samurai from the Edo Area. He has no Pokemon with him they were just normal Aqua grunts who are just there for this Job.

Avonmora smirks and and looks around before talking to the men and woman in front of him. "Ok, everyone knows there parts, we will find and capture this ranger as soon as we can we're leaving in five minutes." And with that the group finished up and headed out with their Pokemon. Off to find the ranger with the money on her head. As they stepped off to begin their journey there leader, Avonmora, went back to his normal smirk.

AROUND 10 MILES AWAY SAME TIME

The hardest forest in the know world to get in and out of in one piece is also the biggest and deepest. even the made path can be hard to get through at times of night or year, this woods has been called Viridian. Alos with in this world is a young girl who stands at 5ft even with 2 long strands of purple in front and the rest in the back cut short to the base of her head. Too much hair would get in her way and no hair would just bother her more so. Along with this is a tanktop going to her haft way of her tummy, after that lays to thick straps of a darker purple form the the top that matches her light hair. To keep her arms from showing too much she wears sprite long sleeves in the same color, the length going just past her fingertips. Last is her long flowing skirt with a long slit cut into it, that of course has shorts under it along with some easy to more in shoes.

THe last item that she wares is her gloves, her worn out but well loves black gloves. They are just hand gloves and don't go up far at all, the love put into them show how much she works with her hands and how much she wears them to keep her hands safe from harm. THe same gloves show a big part of who she is and what she stands for, when removed they show to the world who she is and what she will do for the world she lives in..

This small but agile girl sits in a high tree with eyes closed taking in the wind and nature that is her home, that is the woods that raised her. She is the only living human who can freely move about the woods without the fear of death, the only one who know it's secret and has the trust of the pokemon within.

For now she waits and just stays. She sees no point to leave, after all she is safe in the hold of the woods around her. She trust the pokemon within to keep her safe and they trust her to keep them safe. The last thing she would ever let happen is for them to be harmed, that is after all why she is called she child of Viridan.

-t-

GUESS WHOS BACK! BACK AGAIN! GUESS WHOS BACK! TELL A FRIEND!

Yo guys it's Samurai Jay and I'm back from my long hiatus. Sorry about vanishing I have the next chapter written since Christmas but I haven't had the ability to post it. It wouldn't let me update that story. So I'm trying to make a new one with my friend I met at work (yay six flags uniting Nerds with the games department) so me and her decided to write a story one day since we got board and talked about how cool Pokemon in the Middle Ages would be and one thing led to another and over the course of 3 weekends we talked about making a fanfic and this was the result. I hope you all enjoy this and we will be accepting OCs and ideas if we like them. So welcome to the pilot/sneak preview of "OF SWORDS AND POKEMON"...also contest for the best title since mine sucks

So anyway this is Samurai Jay and Christi1212 with ch#1 and here is the link to the tumblr account


	2. the capture

A child like girl sat on top of a tree deep within the thick wooded forests. This girl has known it all of her life and even grow up with in it, she is known as the child of the Viridan. She took up the name of Espeon form the Pokémon that first brought her into the woods she now inhabits, though many just know her as Espy. Espy is a rather small person even at her age she looks much like a small child and has the habit of acting like one at times as well, though her looks don't really show everything about her. She is much different that her appearance lets on about her.

For now she has been spending a few days back inside of her foster with her friends Shine Shadow and Ax. It has been a rather lively time with so many men and women coming into the woods trying to hurt her down recently wanting something from her, although she never bothered to find out what exactly it is. She just took them out of kicked them out of her woods for the time being, albeit with the help of the Pokémon that have brought her up.

It wasn't very long until she hears more of the buzz about men coming to get her once more. The Beedrills seem to be taking care of them nicely for now she will stay back and wait till nightfall to go in and get anything she can from them before treating them like all the other who have come before.

"We should have never wandered off that Lugia cursed pat- aaaaauuugggg" The last words of an aqua grunt are spoken as he drops dead when a beedrills stinger appears through his throat.

Avonmora screams a war cry as he slices cleanly through his 6th beedrill. "All right push forward we can't let them push us out of the forest!" the Pokémon kept coming at the men like nothing they have ever seen before in their life's. One after another the Pokémon attack relentlessly not willing to give an inch of land to the strange invaders from outside their home. It would take over an hour to be rid of them had it One or two of them just fly off as the sun is setting overhead, the old tree hiding it faster than normal with their leaves and large trucks. It would be pitch back much sooner they had thought, giving less time for the men to set up camp.

One hour later

The mercs sit around a campfire roasting some beedrill and a few rattata that they managed to catch. As they sit there with two men watching out for anything hostile coming into the camp.

The camp itself is simple with scattered one man tents set up and one large storage tent. By the ground there are 7 graves of the dead Pokémon and mercenaries that came with them only to meet an untimely end.

The head of this expedition Avonmora looks at the fires watching the flames dance over the wood.

"This is my first major mission I have been payed to lead and it's already going down the drain."

He looks over at his fralagador who was trying to eat some meat while his plusel and minum try to sneak pieces of his meal. Up in a nearby tree his swellow is perched preening its feathers as to get the blood flecks off of it from the events of today.

Around camp the rest of the Pokémon and mercenaries sleep or prepare for tomorrow as they know the sooner they find the girl the sooner they can leave and get paid.

30 minutes later

She keeps watch on the men from a tree not far away, waiting or her time to strike and take what she needs. Although she is not a big fan of men like this who kill so many of her friends and harm so many more she can't say she minds some of the items then bring with them into the woods. Oftentimes she will find good medicine with in their gear and be able to use it on the sick Pokémon around the woods, or even clothing that would make a nice nest and so on.

With thought of that she might find in her head Espy slowly and quietly moves through the trees getting closer to the camp and eyeing up where the items she would like might lay. It didn't take her long to find the supply tent and have a smirk come over her lips.

After she sow most of the men fall asleep or go into their small tents she puts p her hood and goes in. She is fast on her feet and quite in movement as she makes her way down from the tree, already pass the guards, and to the gale she has set for herself. Her feet move fast and silent as she makes her way around even avoiding the eyes of the Pokémon lying within the tree not far off. Her own all placed them around the camp ready to make a move if she would need them to cause some type of distractions. All of this is far to comment for her to do, it is to the point now where it is just part of her life and an actively she has a mastered.

Once Espy gets to the tent she quickly glides in without so much as a trig braking and looks around. Inside the tent two small Pokémon run around playing with some supplies while keeping scouting. Every time they touch small sparks fly around. The air around the blue one is chilled and the air around the red one waves from the heat.

Espy stood in shock at what she sees before her, how could she have missed this? She should have seen the small Pokémon running into the tent and know! She could get caught now and that would not be a good thing, even if she does have an easy time at getting away who know what would happen to the men when the Pokémon with in the woods find out.

The two small Pokémon see her and begin to run over, minum yelling out "minmin" As the small mouse gets closer her eyes go wide, she has seen this little one before and smile comes to her lips as she bends down to hug it. No words leave her lips as she gives it a tight hug to show she has missed him as well. Plussel soon follows suit and goes and hugs her foot, "plueplu", they hug her tight back. As her one arms goes over to rub the red one's head a small shock goes over her body causing a small jump but nothing to ch really. She is far to use to this kind of shock to let it bother her now.

Even though seeing the two Pokémon from her pass is a more than welcomes sight, she has to move fast. She lets minu down and pets his head before pulling Plussel off of her and petting her head once her hand is off of the other one. Her finger moves of her lip as if asking them to stay quit for the moment being.

From behind her she hears the sound of feet moving towards her along with a voice that the small ones seem to recognize. "Thunder wave!" Crap. Espy quickly jumps away if she could know that the two would want to obey their new master, but she can't let herself get caught so easy. She would try to jump over a stack of boxes to get away but it was a little too late as the shock hit her freezing her in place for only a short moment, but that moment was more than enough.

"Well if it isn't my little target" an armored man steps into sight with two more mercs flaking him. Both of them draw their swords and keep an eye on her smirking as the armored man walks forward.

Espy has already recovered from the shock by the time they have come in but now she couldn't just run, she has to buy her time and make her escape later or when they are asleep. For now she just glares at them acting as though she still cannot move. " …." Her Lips lay quiet as they move in and her eyes like shooting daggers right into the man who had called out before.

Avonmora walks closer, plussel and minum appear on his shoulders rubbing up against his helmet. "so you're the target I was sent to capture" Still no words would leave her mouth as she turns her head away from the man not wanting to give him the sadexpaction. He laughs while smirking before he begins to tie her up using some heavy rope to keep her secured closely. Some more Pokémon begin to enter the tent most of them armored in one way or another. "Sorry for doing this I need the money for this to support my goal in life."

Espy rolls her eyes at him still refusing to looks at him. "Yeah right you probably enjoy this. " She mutters to herself has he ties her up. She is still just waiting, waiting for her time, but for now she plays along until her own friends come in to help.

Two cloaked figures walk into the tent longbows on their back and ranger tattoos on their arms. The right ranger speaks up, "well this is good we can get out of here before anyone knows were here."When she sees the tattoos on the men's arms she glares at them and looks right up at them. "You make me sick." She tells them right to their faces.

There marks where on there arms, that is only ever given to the king's rangers. People who claim to be ranger but hold none of the values of one. All they have are the marks and nothing more, they get trained on their own and work on their own never talking with the true rangers. How can she not hate them? THey are used as poeple to bring fear to all who look at the mark of a ranger, that give a bad name to all the ture rangers out there. They're not rangers, just plan old soldiers with a fancy titter and toy.

The two rangers shrug before one speaks. "we are much better then the dam forest pixies, we are the police of the empire and we were tasked to help by our lord in your capture." The man almost sounds proud of this job as he speaks of what he is up to.

The daggers in her eyes only get worse as they speak, they really are sickening to her. How can they say such things with so much easy. " You're just dirty old soldiers with nothing but a fancy toy and you know it." She then smirks a bit at them and watches. She wants to make them mad if she can, if they get mad they will be more likely to slip up.

The rangers chuckles and walk out while the shorter one speaks. "well tree hugger, we will still win in the end." Avonmora sighs and signals to the other mercs to pack up and head out as the three mercs and there Pokémon prepare a wagon to take espy back to the city in. As they move her out her body lays limp making it harder to hold her. She just won't make it easy on them in any way.


	3. to the city

Espy sat there with her arms tied up behind her back, and legs tied with just enough slack so she could walk. As she sat there a glare lays on her face looking over the men who had catch her. She knows how to get out of the rops that have her bound, she could easy get her arms free and untie her legs, but that won't do her any good right now. No she needs to wait. Wait for her moment to run and be free of these mercenaries. For now she comes up with her own plan. " What would a buch like you want with me anyways? I don't have any money and I never got on anyone's bad side that I know of." She keeps her glare set on the big guy who came into the tent before, she already knows he is a the leader here.

Avonmora smirks and looks outside before walking over and picking her up and drags her along by her tired arms as the head for a cart. "Well darl-" Espy soon interrupts him as he starts to speak. " I am _not_ your darling anything." She starts with a bitter tone. She is not taking his crap. He captured her! Why the hell should she let him call her that.

He laughs hard before continuing like she never interrupted him. "I don't know why the boss wants you, all I know is that it is someone Royal and they put large bounty on your head, that I can use to kick start a small fortress." He helps her into the back and looks around before the rest of the Mercs and pokemon begin to walk following the trail they left cutting through the forest to get here.

She puffs out her cheeks when he is done talking. Dame. She had been warned about this before coming back to the woods. They all told her to be on guard, she knew that. She knew when she received news of people coming into her woods and harming the pokemon they might be after her. She knew from the start it was a trap and she came anyways. Espy couldn't bring herself to abandon the forest that took her in, and she would fight for it to her last breath.

For now she just plays along with the men, getting into The cart and such. " You know …." She smirks a bit as she hears a sound most humans are deft to. " I have friends in high places….."

Avonmora looks around and his eyes narrow before he jumps up on the cart and screams "FUCK AMBUSH!

After that moment the fight to get out of the woods began. The pokemon in the woods teaming up against the invading men. The people know the small girl well and would not just let the men take her without a fight. So it was a fight they would get.

It was hell with pokemon coming at them from all sides. In the mess f kaious Espy made her get away. She would slips her hands free and until her legs before jumping out f the cart and quickly making a brake for the closest tree. If she could just reach the tree she could be up and out of this place before they even know what hit them…

Suddenly a huge ursla goes flying past her and cuts her off before she could make her way to the tree. It graves her hood lifting her up above the forest floor as she begins to hear a charging sound of an electrical attack while a familiar voice speaks. "plusle minum, thundershock" She flung her limbs around trying to get free, just like a child held up by an adult, and suddenly her world went black as the electrical charge rippled through her body. The thing out of her mouth was a light mutter of one word, "Ax….."

She begins to wake up hearing the clash of steel on steel and the sound of pokemon and humans alike screaming in pain or in rage. A small confused sound slips from her lips as she tries to see what is going on around her. It's clear she is no longer in the forests, but then where is here?

Soon she sees a teenager in leather armor peek into the tent some bandages covering his face and he begins to reach for a bow by her before his eyes grow wide and he stops moving. he then slumps and falls off to the side

As the sight unfolds before her she knows what happened. The man had said a Noble money on her head, and now he doesn't want to pay. She has seen it happen too many times before to be shocked by the man's change of heart once he got his prize, once he got _her_. For now she moves to cover the bow behind her back acting as though she fell over in her sleep. She would wait and then slip out once more, this time with the bow. She has always been a ace shoot with a bow so this works out great for her.

The sounds of fighting begin to get replaced with silence and the cries of war begin to drop, she then hears two figures walking towards the cart. Espy keep her eyes closed and moves to lay over the bow as to hide it better, but she already used a arw to cut her ropes and just hides it. She didn't want to leave just yet, she would wait for just the right moment.

suddenly the flaps are opened and she is yanked out hard by two large men in armor which look much more expensive and better equipped than the men who originally captured her. As they took her up she held the rope onto her hands, so they wouldn't know she was cut free. She would have to leave the bow but that's fine she can still make it out. As they carry her off she would slowly open her eyes and act as though she If just waking up. "h-huh?...What! .." She puts on and shocked face and starts squorm under there hold. " Hey let me go! What do you even want with me!" She screams at them starting to swing her legs around as well.

The two knights remain silent and begin to drag her towards a group of mercs and pokemon who are sitting down with there hands on there heads all of them bloody and beaten with Avonmora in the middle knocked unconscious or dead. it was hard to tell with all the blood covering him and the fact his helmet looked caved in harshly by his temple.

she shut up a bit and just made a unhappy sound when she sees the men form before. Crap this is going to be harder than she thought... or maybe not… Espy was thrown against the bloody men by the ones holding her. She would knock into Avonmora when she ells and knocks him over with her. She lets out a light mutter under her breath as they laugh at her. Her eyes now like daggers staring back at them and she lays there acting all helpless.

One of the knights speaks up. "Silence this is the will of lord Verrat, you are all charged with banditry and are to be taken to castle Ashen to await trial." the knight then locks eyes with Esby "The lord has special interest in you girl." She just sticks her tongue out at them like a child. " Well I have no interest in him…" Her words are spoken in a harsh tone, one that no one would expect such a child like person to own. She keeps her glare on the knight without even moving.

The knight seems to get pissed then smirks unsheathing his sword. "My Lord said you're untouchable unless you run… but these men do not have the same luxury as you." The knight swings cutting down a houndoom and its merc trainer. "Anything else you want to say"

Espy goes wide eyed as he kill the pokemon. She could live with one man dying, after all he had been part of a team trying to bring her here in the first place, who should she care? But the pokemon did nothing wrong, it only had to do as it was told with no other choice. No she was getting out of here, and she was taking them down when she does. Espy sends a glare back at the man, a new fire light up in her eyes.

later that night

Avonmora begins to wake up slowly "owww what the hell hit me.. it felt like a rock smash." He looks around seeing a wall of stone and a ceiling and the sudden realization that he had been crossed. "That son of a bitch"

In the time it took for him to wake up Espy had moved off of him and is now sitting beside him. She sighs when he wakes up. "Keep her voice down." she whispered to him in the lightest voice she could. " Look….before you start to yell at me for telling you what to do or something just listen for one moment." She ends him a look and turns to face him. " I don't like you and frankly I don't care what you think of me. But. It's clear you have been double crossed and are now being held here. I want out out here and so do you right? I have a plan to do that , if,you think you can play nice for all of a hour or so." She ask waiting a moment to see what he will do along with his men. Up until this point she has barely said a word to any of them.

Avonmora chuckles softly and looks at her. "sure I like the way you think, that man needs to be punted off his high horse and to be honest the only reason most of us took the job was for the pay." Just as she thought. Now that the money is gone the men have no aim to take her captive again, that also means they have no reason to turn on her.

Up in the castle Lord Verrat walks down the hall towards the Dungeons with men following him. He thinks to himself. "Soon I will know where that Holy Treasure in that cursed forest is…"


	4. the brake out

Back down in the dungeon Espy finally lets go of the rope showing that she has been untied all this time. She then smirks a bit going over to until Avonmora. " Okay we have one of 2 options here." She smirks as she sees some of their faces change as they find out about her having been free all this time. " Option 1, the knights have just finished up there job, and there for, most if not all of them will get drunk in about an hour or so. When they do, we sneak out of here get some weapons form a stash not far from here and make are way out of here." She then moves over to start to untie the rest of the men.

"Option 2, the king of dubbler crossing himself comes down here to try and get what he wants from me. If this happens wait until I have him forced on me and gave a signal such as stomping my foot. Them come up from the sides and behind to take him hostage. The Knights wouldn't dare do anything that would get him hurt. We can can then use him to get out of here scott free." She pauses for a moment and then speaks once more. "In case this happens please keep acting like you're tired up because who knows when he will come." She goes back to her cut ropes after untying them all and goes back to acting tied up. " Any questions?"

Avonmora chuckles watching the ropes slip from her form. "well well well looks like the little girl has some skill after all."Espy sticks her tongue out at him. " You really think I would have gotten away from so many other before if I didn't?" Avonmora then signals to one of his men and one of them produces a dagger. "think you can get a guard to get close to the cell. this isn't the first time we had to break out of jail."

Espy gets a smug look on her face. " huummm let me see, a small girl they were told not to harm stuck in a cell with a bunch of braley men. Yeah I can do that. But. Wouldn't it be more fun to wait and see it the guy who double crossed you comes? That way you are sure to be free and could even get a little something more out of it. All I ask is that you let me ask him a few question if that happened. " Her voice started out light hearted and then turns more cunning as she goes on.

He smirks and shifts so he is over you and hides the dagger in his hand. "ok tell me when you're ready to start and i'll act it up. " Espy just puff her cheeks out a bit. " Really? You don't even want to _try_ and wait for him to come? Think about it, you could hold him for a ransom!"

She needs to know a few things that only Verrat could tell her. She needs to find out what he wanted from her and if there is anyone above him who asked for it. Not only that but who else might try after her to get the same thing from her. After she holds all the secrets of the woods she has been raised and Espy intends to take them to her grave.

Avonmora eyes seem to darken for a second. "Well I would like the ransom but no one pays for a dead man." Most of the mercs around him began to smirk all having the same ideas, for the first time Esby can see the water drop tattoos on most of the men and woman a sign of Team Aqua one of the top contenders of the mercenary trade and one known for its control of the oceans.

Nearby several footsteps fall as two knights and the lord Verrat walk towards the cell each step echoing off the stone floors. Espy hear each and every step with keen ears and sghs. " Fine kill him if you want, but I want to ask him-" She making a statement when she heard then stop outside and let out a small scream, her voice and demner doing a 180. From was just before a confident person who was holding her own words with the mercenaries, if now what seems like a scared and helpless child " AAAHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screams like a frightened child as the door is quickly yanked opened to reveal the knights behind it. Before they can pull Avonmora away Espy winks at him and then goes back to her act with tears welling up in her eyes.

The second the knights lay there hands on Avonmora time seems to slow down as he plunges the dagger into the knights throat and then tackles the other to the ground his arms wrapping around his neck. Several other mercs begin to grab Verrat and beat him.

Avonmora smirks and continues to strangle the knight "This is what happens when you mess with Aqua you fucking bucket head."

Espy just rolls her eyes and looks away when it first starts. She doesn't like being so close to such extreme violens, but what real choice does she have? It's just a [part of life. She would drop her own ropes and walks over to Verrat and they look at the women beating him. " Don't kill him yet. I need to ask him a few things, so if you wouldn't mind, could you just hold him up for a me, it will just take a moment." She uses a sweet as can be voice when talking to the man. Form the way she speaks it's as if she doesn't even know about the bloodshed going on around them.

The mercs back off leaving the man on the ground one of his eyes swollen shut and a leg visibly broken based on its angle. One of the female mercs chuckles "Sure he's all yours girl." Espy smiles to her. " Why thank you very much~" She tells the other girl using her sing song voice before kneeling down to see the man's face. " Okay then Verrat I would suggest you answer my questions fast and truthfully, or I will leave you back to , " She then turns to the women who had been beating him up. " I am sorry what is your name?" Her voice changing like the flip of the switch between one of a cold hearted hunter to that of a sweet child.

The woman chuckles and speaks her voice sounding a bit rough, but on closer inspection and the scar across her neck seems to be the source of it. "my name is Tara Lockburner."

Espy gives a nod and goes back to the an in tears on the floor. " Right, then I will give you back to Tara so she may finish what she has started. Do you understand me?"

He nods, causing Espy to gain a grin. " Good. Now what did you want from me? And encase you can't tell I am the girl you sent these people after."

He swallows nervous and looks at her. "I wanted to know where the King's Staff was in the forest, you know the staff that lets one command more pokemon with no stress at all on one's mind."

Espy glares a bit. Crap, she had hoped no one would ever trace it back to the woods but she soon sighs. " So another story gone off huh? " SHe then shakes her head. " I hate when people lie so they can get a head start, but whatever." She makes sure to mutter a bti as if he wasn't meant to hear her words. " Okay, then who else has heard that rumor? In other words how many others might be after me? With that in mind are you working for anyone higher up as well?"

He looks scared and speaks fast as he sees the mercs now mostly armed with the knights old equipment. "Magma ordered search parties and hunter groups into the forest and it seems most Major lords don't care while minor lords need it to secure their power base to win over all the other barons and warlords around them."

Espy feels a tug at her stomach. That means all the pokemon in the woods can be hurt, and the woods it's self as well. She has to end this story. " I see…. How many of them know about me imparticler? After all my name and face are not that well know, so you must have had a source tell you what I look like and where to find me."

"A ranger-" She quickly interrupts him. " A real Ranger of a King's ranger?" "He scoffs, the real Rangers are the Kings Rangers" She then puts her foot on his hand. " I suggest you don't make too many comments like that when I am asking the questions got it? Now tell me which one it was." He screams in pain. "I don't know they came and slipped one of my patrols the info about you."

She lets out a small sigh and takes her foot off his hand. " Well that how many of the others looking for this staff also have that info?"He let out a gulp "I don't know"

Avonmora begins to walk over speaking up. "There were twelve requests for this job, but he paid the highest." Espy turns to him and then nods. " Thanks." Her attention soon turns back to the man laying down. " So what else do you know about this ranger? Boy or Girl? What do they look like? Where did they give your patrols the info?"

The lord shrugs, "Unknown if its a boy or girl, had the Ranger's cloak on the whole time and at a local brothel in town where many roads cross so they can be from anywhere."

Espy curses under her breath. " Dame…..okay then when did you get the intel? More exactly when did you patrols meet the ranger? I want an exact date."

He looks at her. "I don't know they were drunk off their asses at the time. It was a militia militia not a knight group." Her eyes go into daggers. " You still know the day. You had to have gave them time off to go there. Or at least a rang. " Her foot again steeps on his hand only this time a bit hander.

"AAAAHHHH OK OK IT WAS LAST WEEK." She moves her foot off. " What day? Come on I know you can do better than that." She sivers and keep on screaming "IT WAS THE FUKING MALITIA GO ASK GILLHEART HE'S THE ONE IN CHARGE OF THOSE SWINE." SHe smirks a bit. " Okay and where do I find him?" He points to the knight that Avonmora stabbed to death.

Espy sighs and stands up. " Guess I am back to square one….. All well I got what I needed." Her voice turns calm along with her eyes, it is as though she never harmed man lying for dead " Well he is all your Mister Leader. After all I told him if he answered my questions I wouldn't give him back to Tara" Espy them smiles and goes to picks up a small long dagger that lays in a light blue case right outside the door.

Avonmora steps inside and grabs Verret dragging him out of the room past Esby. Well anyway My Lordship let's take a tour of your castle turrets I hear it is wonderfull view from the tops of those things."

Espy sighs and walks over to Tara. " Excuse me, may I ask where you sow the other job listings?" She smiles up at the older women still holding the long dagger case in her hand.

She shrugs. "Not my job i'm simply a medic under Avonmora he gets the job from the Captain or from special mercenary guilds." Espy nods. " I see, thank you very much. About how long until you think he will be back? I would really like to put these false rumours to bed as quickly as I can."

A few second later a body goes flying past the window screaming and Tara sighs. "Avonmora will be back in a few seconds." Espy just sighs a bit and waits.


End file.
